Me and My Imagination: Pretear
by Satu-Suzu
Summary: The first story in the Me and My Imagination series. Karasu and her shadow Kagee find themselves as Leafe Knights in the world of Pretear after their friend opened a portal. And the problem is, The only way out is through the Inuyasha portal.


Me and My Imagination, Story 1

Pretear

By Karasu-the new member of the Satu-Suzu! Whoot!

Karasu: "Sorry, but before we begin I wanted to say comment or die."

Kagee: By the way, who's the villain?"

Karasu: (blinks) "Hayate! Get you're your fat butt over here!

Hayate: "What is it this time?"

Karasu: "Be the villain or else."

Hayate: "Or else what, you'll cry?"

Karasu: (dumps contents of her knapsack on the ground) "Let's see here. Whipstick, whip, mallet, rapier, crossbow, longbow, plain bow, quivers of arrows, nanuchakus, shuriken, ninja stars, javelin, lance, scythe, medieval sword, samurai sword, claymore, flint, staff, tinder, mace, rope, slingshot, sling, sledgehammer, spear, knives, war axe, pebbles, chicken noodle soup, Trouty, here it is: chains and locks.

Hayate: (backing away slowly) Well I, uh, gotta go meet up with Kei! Yeah, let's go with that! Good bye!" And starts running when Karasu's whip hits his neck.

Kagee: "Did you really need to knock him out?"

Karasu: "Just help me chain him to this chair."

Kagee: "By the way, if you make him the villain, fangirls will kidnap us and take us to Dark Side. Again"

Karasu: What!?! We hardly made it out the same last time and I'm still scarred! Just drop him on the ground and walk away."

Fantasy: "Hi guys! Aw man! You got to K.O. that Inuyasha guy last time! It was my turn!"

Karasu: "Run unless you want to end up with Edward Elric."

Ch.1

The village of Tinsel was quiet and still in the early morning sun. Except that Karasu was yelling out her shock and excitement every five minutes, which was highly annoying Kagee and Fantasy.

"Cool,...weird,…awesome! Okay it's official, I, Karasu Tsume, am obsessed with Pretear."

"After two seconds, you're obsessed with every anime or manga." Kagee ranted.

"And your point is?" Karasu questioned.

"Why don't you just go into the Pretear World and Stop saying it's awesome!" Fantasy yelled.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you could take me, but that wouldn't _help_ me, so your powers are useless." Karasu replied.

Kagee and Fantasy glanced at one another then Kagee stuck his hand behind Karasu's back.

"Ya know, the view from sitting on a clock tower 350 feet up is really aweso-WAHHHHHHH!" Karasu started but was pushed off by Kagee.

Fantasy took her spear and poked a hole in the dimension which Karasu fell through

"LOOK OUT, WHO EVER IS IN THIS DIMENSION!" Kagee screeched into the dimensional hole.

"Must be hard being Karasu's shadow, you have to follow her everywhere." Fantasy said to herself.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Owww that hurt. Hmph, should have know they would do this. Here he comes now." Karasu said and stepped aside to let Kagee crash through the bushes onto the road.

"You couldn't have caught me or broke my fall. This is the thanks I get for helping you get your temporary dream to come true." He sulked.

"No, this is your punishment for pushing me off a clock tower." She replied and pulled out her staff.

"I just noticed that this dimension changed the way we look." Kagee said trying to change the subject.

It was true. Karasu's rusty red-brown hair turned a murky green but was still jagged, wild, short, and under a red bandanna and still had red eyes. Her outfit had changed to baggy tan cargo long-ish shorts, her shirt sleeveless and red like her sneakers. She still had her black hobo gloves/arm sock combination and pink ribbon tied around her neck that Fantasy made her wear but she secretly cherished and her leather knapsack. Kagee still had short, ragged blonde hair and blue eyes, a sleeveless red and gold shirt and torn denim jeans with brown leather moccasin shoes. But they both had skin-tight silver bracelets with weird designs on them.

"What are these things and how come we can't take them off!?" Kagee yelled with agitation.

"They're symbols of Leafe Knights: Guardians of Leafe, the source of life. And if a shortage of Leafe comes, people become sad and they talk dark or long story short: they go emo. We have to protect Leafe, Leafeania, this world, and the Pretear. Seriously, since you're my shadow, can't you read my mind?"

"I tried once, but I couldn't get past your imagination. You have, like, realms or something in there, ya know?"

She gave him her famous 'Scare Glare', her eyes turning an icy blue and freezing him to the bone.

"Why do you think you're here?" She asked coldly and walked towards the mansion on the edge of town. "Come on, I think Himeno Awayuki is still the Pretear, but who knows? Fantasy might have purposely or accidentally changed the story, but we're going to start with her on our search, since it looks like the beginning of the series."


End file.
